


Дело времени

by Zerinten



Category: Aliens (1986), Highlander (Movies), Highlander - All Media Types, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Science Fiction, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:49:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerinten/pseuds/Zerinten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Митос думал, что оставить Землю — и Игру — будет хорошей идеей. Как выяснилось, это было ошибкой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дело времени

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Matter of Timing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/212165) by [subcircus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/subcircus/pseuds/subcircus). 



> Разрешение на перевод: получено.

Митос, приходя в себя, дернулся и вскрикнул от боли. Тут же нахлынули воспоминания о последней смерти. Опустив голову, Митос изучил быстро зарастающую дыру в грудной клетке и вздрогнул.  
«Да... это больше, чем я когда-либо хотел знать о своих внутренностях», — подумал он.

Следующим, что ему нужно было сделать — это проверить степень своей свободы. Митосу удалось высвободить руки и ноги до того... до того, как он умер. И до того, как верхняя часть его тела оказалась выпотрошенной. Он был весьма благодарен за эту небольшую милость. Появлялась надежда, что получится окончательно освободиться, прежде чем его похитители вернутся и обнаружат, что он жив.

Митос не знал, были ли они достаточно разумны, чтобы заметить, что убили его уже дважды. Хотя, насколько он понял, для них все люди были на одно лицо. В любом случае, вернувшись и застав его живым, они либо сожрали бы его, либо опять вторглись в его тело. Ни то, ни другое Митос не хотел бы пережить снова. Так что он старался изо всех сил, чтобы вырваться на свободу.

Не в первый раз Митос пожалел, что уже отвык носить с собой меч и пару-тройку ножей. Вместо этого меч бесполезно пылился дома, на стене. Митос считал, что здесь безопасно. Ирония ситуации заставила было его рассмеяться, но он быстро задушил этот порыв.  
«Кто знает, где могут прятаться эти монстры?»

Монстры. Митос никогда не верил в существование чудовищ. Проклятье, да его самого — и компанию точно таких же монстров заодно — называли чудовищем. Но никогда, даже в самых смелых фантазиях, он не мог бы предположить, что монстры существуют на самом деле. Настоящие. Смертоносные. Словно прямиком из ночных кошмаров.

Наконец Митос вырвался на свободу и с глухим стуком свалился на пол. Лязгнул металл. Митос ненадолго замер, не смея не то что шевелиться — дышать! — на тот случай, если они затаились там, в тенях, наблюдая за ним. Да, они не могли убить его — окончательно убить. Но то, что они могли сделать — было хуже, гораздо хуже смерти!

Митос услышал звуки стрельбы несколькими этажами ниже. Он не знал, кем были выжившие. Но его это и не заботило: кем бы они ни были, едва ли они протянут долго. Однако если сейчас охота велась за теми бедолагами, Митос мог безбоязненно передвигаться.

Пробираясь сквозь темные коридоры, Митос на мгновение почувствовал жалость к остальным уцелевшим. В любом случае, с ними подобное могло произойти лишь один раз. У Смерти быстрые крылья. Но — не у такой. Впрочем, тут Митос уже ничего не мог поделать — даже если бы захотел.

Значение имеет только его собственное выживание. И что действительно нужно сделать — так это как можно скорее добраться до посадочной площадки, отыскать одну из спасательных капсул и убраться к чертям отсюда.

А ведь тогда это казалось такой прекрасной идеей! Способ выйти из игры безо всякого риска быть обнаруженным другим Бессмертным. Что значили тяжелый труд и проживание в спартанских условиях по сравнению с возможностью впервые за тысячелетия по-настоящему расслабиться! Это было бы даже лучше, чем Святая Земля.

Когда капсула стартовала, Митос бросил последний взгляд на оставшуюся внизу колонию LV-426.


End file.
